The present invention relates to warning sign apparatus and more specifically, to entryway opening device enclosure sign apparatus for unavoidable viewing of a sign before manipulation of an entryway opening device.
A variety of devices are utilized to advise or alert others of information. In industrial settings, alerting others of a possible danger or preventing others from entering a particular entryway is important to prevent an accidental exposure of a person(s) to a potentially hazardous condition. Typically, a lighted or unlighted sign is the most commonly used device for a warning. However, simply placing a warning sign on or near the entryway does not always prevent a person from encountering the hazardous condition which may exist beyond the entryway. For example, when one""s mind is preoccupied with some other task, one may not see the warning sign or fully realize the potential consequences of entering the entryway. Even if one sees the warning sign, it may not properly register in one""s mind of the potential dangers that may lie beyond the entryway. This may be especially true if a person is accustomed to seeing a warning sign frequently in a particular entryway.
One way to prevent accidental entry through an entryway (i.e., door), for example, due to a mental lapse, is to compel a person to perform a physical task prior to entering the entryway.
One possible method for preventing an accidental entry through an entryway is to lock the entryway opening device. However, this may pose a dangerous situation when there is an emergency situation which may require exiting through the entryway quickly from one or both sides of the entryway.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which requires (i.e., forces or compels) a person to perform a physical task prior to entering the entryway when a possible hazardous condition exists on the other side of the entryway. There is also a need for an apparatus which can be easily removed when a quick exit through the entryway is desired.
The present invention provides an enclosure sign apparatus for unavoidable viewing of a sign before manipulation of an entryway opening device, e.g., a door knob or a latch. The apparatus for enclosing an entryway opening device includes at least one side surface extending out at least as far as the entryway opening device and a back surface interconnected to the side surface to accommodate the entryway opening device through an aperture present in the back surface. The apparatus also contains a front surface having or amenable for affixing a sign, e.g., a warning notice, and interconnected to the side surface. The front surface prevents access to the entryway opening device when in use. The apparatus also contains a coupling mechanism for coupling the apparatus to the door and/or the doorframe. Optionally, the enclosure sign apparatus can include a visual and/or audible alert device. Preferably, the back surface includes a magnetic material to couple (i.e., attach) the enclosure apparatus to the door.
Alternatively, the front surface of the apparatus can contain a sign display. The sign display can include a pane frame which surrounds, and is coupled on at least two sides, preferably three sides, to the pane. The pane includes a notch so that an appropriately sized sign may be slidingly inserted between the pane and the front surface. A notch allows a grip access to the sign for interchangeability.
Access is obtained to an entryway opening device by physically removing the enclosure sign device which encloses, e.g., covers, the entryway opening device. The side surface-of the device can include an aperture and/or a handle to facilitate the removal of the enclosure sign device.